THE GIRL WITH PURE WHITE WINGS
by VampireBlood1702
Summary: Argh how embarrassing, okay meeting a girl in the middle of the forest when war is happening, and while losing lots of blood is one thing. But having that girl have to carry you in front of millions of people is just plain ridiculous! But this girl was no ordinary girl oh no. She was gifted. SaskSaku Fanfic! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) I am planning on publishing this with quite a few chapters for my second story because I felt my first on was a bit tooooo short. Also I gonna be busy with High school but I will do my best to update ASAP! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Title: THE GIRL WITH PURE WHITE WINGS**

**Chapter 1: I fell in love with an angel, literally**

**Rated: T**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Argh" I grunted in pain as my wound was leaking out blood quicker as I crawled my way through the forest.

We've got to stop this horrible war, I thought in pain. I had to get out of here, fast. I heard lots of bombing from behind but didn't dare to waste a minute to peek, I just had to keep looking forward and have a sharp mind.

"Woah" My thoughts were stopped by this beautiful sight.

Glow lit up the gloomy forest, in amazement I saw this skinny figure, she had these enormous silky white wings, emerald sparkling eyes and pink hair? Wow…how…unique? I thought hard, what is such a beautiful young girl doing in this place at this time?

My eyes widened as she turned to face me. She was wearing this golden scrunched dress, with a matching purple belt around her waist. Her skin looked delicate like I could slice a knife smoothly through it, which I wouldn't.

"Oh my! You're hurt." She panicked, she rushed over to and knelt down beside me.

I could see it in her eyes that she does not like seeing injured people. She reached into her pocket, which I could have never figured out if hadn't reached in it. All I could do was stare at her, I was completely helpless. I saw a sudden flush of red her cute tiny cheeks, which made me, smirk.

"This will sting a little." Her faint voice filled my head, sting?

What was she doing, giving me surgery? Disinfecting a wound?

"What are you doi- OUCH!" I let out a yelp.

"I told you it would sting a little." Her voice toned lower than before.

"A little, yeah right, huh? A LITTLE IS WHAT YOU CALL THAT!" I shouted.

"They'll find you if you keep raising your voice." She exclaimed obviously.

"Hey over there!" A voice roared from behind us.

That's just great, I thought. As if things weren't already worse, I've got a girl mending my wound and I hear someone approaching us. Well, I utterly jinxed myself. It wasn't a man, it was a herd of people (more like wild animals) charging towards us.

"Crap" I cursed to myself.

I unexpectedly felt these two skimpy arms wrap around my two muscular legs. She picked me up.

"Oi, I am too heavy, go without me I'm practically dead anyways." I said still amazed such a scrawny person could pick me up.

"Non-sense, plus my job is to save lives, hold on tight." She protested.

And lift off, we were soaring. Geeze, how embarrassing is being saved by a girl. Before I knew it I had fainted, possibly because of blood loss.

**NEXT MORNING**

"Argh" I groaned.

"Morning, sleepy head." A giggle came from this familiar voice.

I slowly opened my eyes so I could adjust to the morning light. I felt a tiny figure poke at the end of my nose.

"What?" I grouched.

"That not a nice tone you should be using to your savour." She teased, making me furious because she didn't have to carrying me.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura did a huge toothy/goofy grin.

"Aa." I got and started exiting the room.

"Hey!" Sakura called.

"What?" I turned around, doing that coursed her to bump into my muscly chest.

She was light and soft.

"You didn't tell your name." She buried her face into me more, I sensed my face heating up.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I smirked.

"Stop that." She shoved me.

"OW!" I spoke wincingly.

"Sorry, but you do have to stop." She mumbled.

"Stop what?" I angrily asked.

"Smirking, it makes you look evil." She turned her head away.

"Lady Sakura breakfast is ready." A voice came from the hallway.

Wait did they just say lady?

"Coming be right there, Tenmari!" Sakura yelled back.

"What?" She threw me a confused look.

"Are you royalty?"

She gave me a cheeky smile.

"Maybe not or maybe." She dashed out of he room.

Making me more curious I followed her shouting.

"HEY ANSWER ME!"

**THANKS FOR READING GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE! :o ^_^**

**Thank you to princessgoth14 for giving me courage! I want to hear your reviews! I you guys do inspire me every time you comment do please do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**Title: THE GIRL WITH PURE WHITE WINGS**

**CHAPTER NAME: SURPRISES JUST KEEP COMING**

My eyes were hurting so badly in admiration of all, this… castle. I shot a glimpse out the window to see clouds? Where'd she take me? Am I a prisoner? I slightly started freaking out, I felt a sweat drop run down the corner of my face. But she looks so innocent, I thought firmly for a moment. She couldn't I am over exaggerating.

"Are you okay?" I saw Sakura face close to mine, too close.

"Ahem, I am just fine." I ignorantly spoke. Giving here you are too close glare.

"Whoops…sorry." She quickly shuffled back.

"And you might be?" I lifted my head to see who it was.

"Ah… Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." I gently yet manly said.

"Oh, well, I'm Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother." She stretched her hand out to shake mine.

I decided to take the hand and confidently shook it causing her to grin. Sakura sure that cheeky grin on her mother's side.

"And this is my husband Kizashi Haruno."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." I politely shook his hand.

He unexpectedly got taken into a bear hug. Well that is where Sakura get her ideas of being close too, someone is from.

*Silence*

It was quiet, too quiet for my liking even though my ego is cool and silent type.

"So why those men chasing you?" Sakura asked with her mouth fall.

I lightly smacked the back of her head, it was clearly too hard for this woman's liking anyway after she sent me a why-did-you-do-that scowl.

"Because someone, doesn't have manners." I said directly at her face.

Triggering her mother to throw her head back and let out a huge laugh escape from her mouth. I mean seriously she was rolling on the floor, water dripping down her face. Was I that funny?

"MOTHER!" Sakura whined.

"Sorry." Mebuki stopped, like nothing happened.

"Answering your question though." I paused to get their attention.

"In my country, there was a massive war happening. I was captain of my troops, I lead my troops into the forest for a hide out. But is turned out that was an enormous mistake. We got surrounded and…"

"And what?" They encourage me to go on.

"And they, we were dead end. We had to surrender, but one person stood up and fought, so we joined in agreeing. Lots dead, lots injured, blood spilt. I kept on thinking how this happened, my friend Shikamara risked his life to defend me. With luck I did but a guy had luck too, and shot s bullet towards me. I sprinted until I couldn't hear a sound and a while after that I found Sakura and here I am now."

They just stared at me in shock.

"Wow." Was all Sakura could make out.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Ah I have to break this silence it's killing me. I was just about to speak until someone entered the room sleepily.

"Good morning." The blonde figure yawned, scratching his stomach.

"Morning Naruto." Sakura placed a gentle smile on her face.

"Mornin' sis." He was ruffling her bubble gum hair.

He plonked himself lazily beside Sakura. The one I was curious about him was throws weird whisker shaped things on each of his cheeks.

"So who is this?" He turned to face his parents.

"Oh how rude of me, this is Sasuke, the poor wounded guy Sakura brought in last night. Sakura this is my first son, Naruto."

"Nice tem meet ya." He grinned towards me.

"Same here." I smirked.

Making Sakura giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"Nope, nothing just I was thinking how boys a really weird when they first meet." She beamed.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

"So does everyone in your family have, you know, wings?" I watched her curiously to how she would react.

She ruptured into laughter.

"Why do you always laugh at me?" I growled.

"Sorry, just the way you are, example, you ask so many questions, the way you ask them. To answer your question, yes, everyone one in this kingdom has wings, we also have unique power, too." She motionlessly halted.

"Powers?" I repeated.

"Yeah, like fire, earth, water all that." She explained tapped her finger on her lips.

"So what power do you behold?"

"Oh, mine? I specialise in medics, I am year four in university."

"Wait, how old are you again?" I probed.

"19,to be, exacted." She boasted happily.

"Wow you're really smart." I stepped back stunned.

"Hey, come with me I want to show you something." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me, along.

Because she was awfully strong, did I really have a chance to be freed? Before I knew we were froze at a mystical, garden. There was, I read out "Rose bugs, Buttered flies, capped corns, fly traps, indigo ink flowers, spiked thronios and flourishing blossoms." Wow as if things couldn't get any bizarre.

"My favourite are the ones over there."

I looked to where she was pointing, there was a small as shoe box sized bush.

"Why?" I stated.

"Because they are rare irreplaceable flowers that only grow every 20 years, and this is the 20th year, I've only seen pictures of them when I was a child. People say they save lives in medicines that's why there a few many left, they're black be I think they're absolutely beautiful." She just stared at them as if I wasn't there.

"You have very weird tastes." I shook my head, running a hand through my silky hair.

**SAKURA'S POV**

He is so mysterious, even though I already know lots about him, but if I think about it I actually don't. *Giggle to myself* Looks like he has taken a bit of interest in my kind.

"Hey, Sa-su-ke." I teased

"Hn?"

"You want to take a trip?"

"Where to?"

"A place." I smoothly replied.

"Aa, but how."

"Transportation in other words me." I chortled.

"Uh, nah, I'm not doing that again." He protested.

"Aww, why not, too embarrassed." I provoked.

I could see his face was composed, but the back of his ear was fire red. Looks like I struck a nerve.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Out of the blue she started laughing, huh? Looking puzzled at her, a moment later I saw these elegant pair of white wings appear from her back. I think every time she transforms that golden dress appears.

"Shall we go?" She softly smiled.

"Aa." I nodded coolly.

Don't want to lose my pride, I thought.

Wow he's so muscular, uh oh, I feel my face heating up, ahh, pipe it down blush. Sakura thought toughly, trying control her blush.

Hah, I know she's flushed. I inwardly smirked, I have a plan to tease you so bad.

**PLEASE ****read my note: :D**

**Thanks guys I will soon update ice-cream thief but it may take a while. I purposely made this longer too. I have been soooo busy with high school and dancing! Also my teachers are like this "Ok, today we have another test, blah, blah, blah so boring. But at least with my friends there it doesn't make it so hard. Please I want your opinion on which story I should write more. Okay I want to make you buds happy. Oh and tell me if I drag it out, or don't do that much romance, because I think in some stories the romance just doesn't get there. But not you guys, so don't worry. :D I love people who respect my work so don't be shy to tell me where I need to improve otherwise you buds will just get bored and no one like being bored am I right? :p Tell me you thoughts and goooo NARUTO! Hehehe :) **


End file.
